The Lost Goddess
by UnderworldGirlPersie
Summary: Raven Armstrong is just an average 17yd who want's to just get through life, that is until a mysterious boy, Hayden comes along. What she doesn't know is that he's Hades, lord of the dead and she is the lost goddess Persephone who has been dead for hundreds of years. When she falls into this world of monsters and gods she has to fall back in love with the one who love her most.
1. Chapter 1

December 10, 1012 AD

He cradled her head in his lap, "Persephone wake up please."

Tears soaked his cheeks dripping onto her face.

"H-Hades?" Persephone's hands shook as she stretched out her hand to his face.

"I'm here."

She suddenly coughed blood dribbling down her chin, "I will come back. I swear on the River Styx."

Hades shook his head, "You can't promise me that."

She didn't know why, but she knew she would and how, "I won't remember you."

"I know," He whispered.

She smiled sadly, "It will be okay."

"It will be when you are back with me."

A tear fell from her face and she breathed her last.

_November 30, Present_

_Wrapped in golden light Mom stood three feet in front of me. Arms open smiling her curly brown hair dancing around her beautiful features. Her warm green eyes smiling at me, "Raven." She murmured, "You've grown."_

_My eyes widened after all these long years she visited my dreams. "M-Mom?" I mustered and ran to her throwing my arms around her body breathing her perfume in. It was so real so..._

_Suddenly she was gone. I crumpled to the dark ground and my scene changed. I was staring at myself in the car five years old again staring at my bleeding mother. She wasn't moving her hair limply in her eyes which weren't shining any longer. A large gash covered her chest and her legs crumpled._

_Sirens blared and red and blue blinding me every once in a while._

_I watched as my five year old self screamed, "MOM! MOM! MOM! NO MOMMY WAKE UP!"_

_She didn't move my younger self broke down into soul wrenching screams, sobbing._

_A police man came to the window, "It's okay little girl don't cry it's all over..."_

I sat up, my heart beating so fast I thought it might fly through my chest and hit the wall across from me.

I got out of bed. The sun was barely peaking its way into my blinds. I dragged myself to my dresser and pulled out a faded tee shirt and jeans. My sister-in-law Isabelle would argue that I needed to look absolutely perfect for my first day back to school from fall break, but all I wanted to do is get through the day and just get back into the same schedule as always. I didn't need to be noticed. I didn't need anything, but to get through high school and college and help with my dad's company.

I continued with my routine, but I couldn't shake my nightmare. My mom's eyes frazzled, me crying. It was like I had to relive everything every time I had that dream.

I brushed my curly blonde hair through and pulled it through a pony tail and tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach. After I was done I glanced at myself in the mirror and decided on pulling a sweatshirt over my outfit.

I walked over to my window where my gray sweatshirt lay. I glanced out at my garden that was slowly dying now as fall set in. Beautiful reds and yellows perfectly arranged in order with stones trapping them around the paths. Magnificent willow trees tickled the pathways around the flowers. I smiled I'd have to read out there after school and enjoy the last bits of beauty before the Connecticut winter settled through.

I slid my sweatshirt on and sighed today was going to last forever.

I walked over to my door and placed my hand on the door handle.

"-will be hard to get Raven used to this again."

Someone was outside my door, and they were talking about _me_.

I leaned in to my door placing my ear to the cool wood.

"Hayden is going to be attending her school today?"

"Yes, but what if they don't connect? What if she suddenly remembers?" A woman's voice I didn't recognize said.

"There is no option for that. Hayden will speak with her or it shall never work." It was my dad.

Who was Hayden? That name was so familiar, so close that it was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't imagine a face. Why was my dad talking about me and Hayden?

"Rae I promise. We will have this family together soon enough."

My heart pounded. What was my dad talking about?

I opened the door determined to get some answers. My father looked taken aback. He wore a suit and tie as normal his beard trimmed close to his face. He smiled, "Good morning Raven. This is Rae, an old friend of mine."

I looked over to see a beautiful woman with long black curls. Her face was kind and her electric blue eyes smiled, "Hello."

"Who's Hayden?" I asked ignoring her greeting. Yeah a little harsh, but whatever.

The woman, Rae, smiled politely, "He's my son. He will be attending your school with you."

I nodded, "Okay." This still didn't explain the whole 'connection' thing they had been talking about.

My father nodded, "I mentioned that you're the top of your class and said that you'd be willing to help Hayden get caught up."

I shrugged, "I really don't take up tutoring students."

My father gave me a look, "I'm sure you could make an exception."

I shrugged again, "Maybe. I have to go Dad."

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead, "Have a good day back to school sweetie," Then he whispered in a low voice, "Be nice to Hayden."

"Thanks." I muttered disappointed that I didn't have all of the information that I wanted, but I continued anyway. I trudged down the stairs to see my whole family sitting in the dining room and boy, was it chaotic. Although I really wasn't surprised I lived with my 8 brothers and sisters.

There were the boys, Aron, Garrison, Ronald, Victor, and Eric. And the girls Aria, Anne, and my sister-in-law Isabella.

Most of them were out of college or in college. Victor and Isabella were married and had a baby boy, Ronald, Eric, and Anne were in college and there was Aron, Garrison, Aria, and I who still are in high school.

Most of us were adopted except for me, Victor, and Eric. Victor and Eric were my stepmother's and father's kids and well, I was an illegitimate child. My dad had an affair with my biological mother when him and my stepmother where in their fifth year of marriage and my stepmother never has let that go.

I slid into one of our bar stools on the island counter next to Isabelle who was trying much to hard to feed her baby, Sky. Behind me where all the rest of my family arguing about homework, school, and butter of all things, but I soon noticed a boy about my age with dark black hair that covered most of his eyes he wore jeans and a dark gray long sleeved shirt with a collar. He was tall and pretty nice looking, but looked strained and sad and he was staring directly at me.

I turned around flushed hoping he didn't see me stare. Could that be Hayden? He looked nothing like his mother. Still I wondered why my father hadn't mentioned him before, but he felt so familiar to me, like a dream.

I ignored my thoughts and turned back to my cereal and ate quickly. I felt strange though I couldn't shake the fact that I knew him, but I couldn't remember him.

After breakfast we all waited outside for the bus including the strange boy.

I'd glance at him every once in a while and he'd still be looking at me. His gray eyes sent shivers down my spine like I had been looking into a dark forest at night. I bit my lip this guy was seriously freaking me out.

When the bus arrived we all piled on in the back and Aria sat with me.

"Hey Raven." Aria said. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail like mine and she had jeans and a long sleeved shirt on.

"Hi Aria," I said.

Aria was Aron's twin and they were scary similar. They both had the dark hair and neon blue eyes. Both were utterly athletic and beat my butt constantly during archery practice. Aria glanced behind her shoulder, "Who's that boy?"

I shrugged, "I don't know and I don't really care."

Aria raised an eyebrow, "He has been staring at you all morning."

I shrugged again, "He's a creep. Dad told me he wanted me to tutor him, but I don't think I will."

"Dude, this is the perfect opportunity to figure out who he is. For all we know he could be a murderer."

"And you think it would be a good idea for me to tutor a murderer because?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm exaggerating he's probably a nice guy I just think we need to know more about him you know?"

"I guess so." I muttered.

I pulled out a book, one of my mother's gardening books. I was partial to gardening it was a nice pass time in the summer when my brothers and sisters were gone doing whatever with their friends. Plus my mother had thousands of notes that the book seemed to leave out. When I read I got to see her flowing words about the plants on the pages. I had always wondered why she never written her own book, but she had died before I asked.

I was on my favorite page. It was the Narcissus plant. Mom had always told me the stories of the Greek Myths. This one always would make me sad that Echo had to fall in love with such a vain man, but they were such beautiful pure flowers. I found the hand written note that described the Myth in my mothers writing. I smiled when I read the ending, _I know you've found this again haven't you Raven?_

_Yes Mama I have_. I smiled deeply remembering her. Suddenly the majority of the bus rose and everyone began to go into school. I tucked my book under my arm and followed my brothers and sisters into Evan's High, our lowly little school.

As I was walking in I felt a presence next to me, it was that creepy guy again. I turned and lo and behold, Hayden. I waved awkwardly, "Hi."

He waved as well, "Hello, I'm Hayden."

"Raven Armstrong."

We walked in silence for a moment and he said, "I think we have Pre-Calculus together."

Since when did he know my schedule? "Possibly, I have it in 4th period."

He nodded, "As do I."

The way he spoke was strange it was as if he was from a different time period or something.

"So," I said breaking the ice, "where are you from?"

"Maine," he said solemnly, "I miss being there, however my mother got offered a job working for your father's company and she obliged."

I nodded as I reached my locker, "Well that's cool I guess," The warning bell rang, "See you in 4th period, Hayden."

He gave a half of a smile, "I will see you then."

I got through the first two periods of school okay avoiding just about every one in sight, thinking of the strange boy. By the third period bell I was anxiously awaiting the next period I about toppled over when it actually rang. As I was heading out the door Mr. Collefle, the science teacher called after me, "Raven I need to speak to you please."

"Yes Mr. Collefle?" I asked nonchalantly.

He frowned his burly mustache twitching, "It seems these last two tests have brought your grade down quite a few points."

I raised an eyebrow, "Um how much would that be, sir?"

He frowned again, "Here," he handed me a half sheet of paper, "a progress report."

I glanced down, my physics grade had slipped from a straight A to a big fat D. My eyes widened, "H-how did I even...?"

"Now we have some options. I'll give you some extra credit, but I'm afraid I'm wrapped up with the indoor cross country team and you'll have to find a tutor for yourself, you could always ask your sister, Mira."

I nodded, half in a trance. A D how did I manage that?

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Collefle patted my back, "It'll be okay Raven! Just dream of that A on your report card and it'll be there before you know it!"

I gave a half smile and left.

God if Dad ever found out I'd be in so much trouble.

I scurried over to the nearest trash can and tore the paper about a million times and tripped over myself to get to Pre-Calculus. The bell dinged three steps before I reached the door and I cursed under my breath. Miss. Hail would never let me hear the end of this.

I snaked my way into the room and the only chair that was left was next to Señor Creepy himself. I plopped down and sighed of relief, Miss. Hail was just now writing the starter on the board maybe she wouldn't call me out on not being here on time.

"Miss. Armstrong," Damn spoke too soon.

I cleared my throat, but it still came out as a squeak earning snickers around the room, "Yes Miss. Hail?"

"The tardy chart. I shouldn't have to tell you." She said chalk scratching the black board.

I grumbled some not very nice things while walking across the room and I signed my name. This was the third time I'd been late. Crap.

Detention.

I chewed on my lip as my face went red and I trudged back over to my seat. I ripped out a sheet of paper tearing it in half, "Crap." I muttered.

"Here," I rose my head up to see Hayden handing me a piece of notebook paper.

"Thanks," I said.

The rest of the period seemed fine. Except every time I'd look at Hayden he seemed to be struggling more than ever before.

When partner working time rolled around I glanced at him.

He gnawed on the end of his eraser and grumbled, "This is harder to figure out than the labyrinth."

I raised an eyebrow, "Greek myths?"

He looked at me a little embarrassed, "My mom used to read them to me when I was younger."

I smiled, "My mom did too," I looked at his paper and shook my head, "No, no x is not supposed to be on that side. It's supposed to be over here." I pointed at the other side of the equation, "Do you need help?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes. A lot actually."

The bell rung overhead and I said, "You can come over tonight around six-ish. Before that apparently I have detention."

Hayden chuckled, "Okay thank you, Raven."

I nodded and left. Was I crazy? I told myself I wouldn't fall into whatever dad's trap was for me and Hayden. I sighed and headed to the detention room.

**Well holy crap guys I did it the first chapter done! Woop! So flames are accepted and so are awesome comments. Also you should favorite/follow me/the story. I love to favorite/follow. My dog frequently favorites/follows. **

**Lol. What? **

**Not sure when I'll update, but I'll do my best!**

**YEAH!**

**Anyway... Thanks for reading!**

**LOVE, diAngelosGirl :D **


	2. Chapter 2

I got home around 5:30 after detention and I hated every waking minute after that. My father and stepmother yelled at me for being in detention (Go figure) and my room had been trashed by my stepmother who had been looking for my laundry pile (Which had been in the same place for the last 18 years of my miserable life). So I was not ready nor in the mood to have Hayden knock at my bedroom door at 6.

He cleared his throat, "Raven are you ready to get started?"

I gave him the "one minute" gesture with my hand and promptly rolled off my bed thus knocking my head on the bed-side table. I heard foot steps rush over and bend next to me and all I can think was how red my face was going to be when I looked up. I sighed and sat up with Hayden inches away from me. I groaned and rubbed my arm.

"Oh god Raven are you alright?" I looked at him and glared, "Okay you are alright."

He helped me up and we got started. He was awful at pre-calculus, but I helped him struggle through the first 5 problems and from there he flew through the rest. Later on I found out that he had taken Anatomy last year and he helped me through my homework so fast we were done by 7:30.

We decided we would do it again the next day and we did for weeks and weeks and by the end of the 2nd term I had gained a B in Anatomy and a best friend.

I had never really had a friend. Back in 6th grade I did have a friend named Lilly, but as it turned out Lilly was stealing my mom's old necklaces and selling them at a pawn shop. Then in my freshman year I was friends with a girl named Kathrine and she only came over because she thought Aron was cute and after she found out that he had a girlfriend she stopped talking to me. So Hayden was my first best friend.

I really didn't want to ruin that at all and I think Hayden didn't want to either. Every time I felt as if I was stepping over the line, like about his dad. I stopped talking. He did the same.

All in all Hayden was an utter dork, but he was brilliant and even my family started accepting his presence every day at 6 and soon my father even invited him to our Christmas party.

Now I know what you're thinking. Dorky sweaters and crappy artists doing covers of classic Christmas music. No, this was an all out ball.

This party was strictly for my family and for my father's workers that were either family themselves or really close family friends. Most of them were flown in from Greece and anywhere else in the country and if they had plans for the Winter Solstice, the day we hosted it, they would drop everything and come. We have never had anyone missing from the party.

The humongous living room was cleared so that the only thing in there were the 40 foot high Victorian windows. The whole house smelled like warm apple cider and cinnamon. Gourmet foods lined the kitchen counters and our large dining room was set for over 200 and with the largest table set for our immediate family, my brothers and sisters, my stepmother and dad, my uncle John, and always 3 more empty seats for my mother and two other missing members. The whole place was always crowded and I could barely remember all the names, but it was heaven to me.

See, our family is strange. All of us are entrepreneurs or business owners or high payed workers that worked for the family companies. My father owned Armstrong Electrical. Armstrong Electrical ran all of the other electrical companies in the states and all of the children or even some cousins were expected to work for it.

That's basically how we kept the family together; we all worked in some way or another.

I was supposed to be going to NYU in the fall, to study advertisement and of course my all time favorite photography.

I lived to take pictures. My room was covered in pictures of my family, the gorgeous landscape of Connecticut, and of course my garden. Hayden didn't really understand the prospect on taking pictures, but that didn't stop me from taking pictures of him all the time.

The night of the Christmas ball it was snowing lightly and the sun was just at the peak of the horizon. I was wearing a gray sleeveless gown with lace covering the bust it tightened just at my thighs and flowed the rest of the way down. My hair was down for the evening in barrel curls that Isabelle had done for me, my long bangs drifted to either side with pearl-studded bobby pins weighing them down. I had never been so nervous in my life. Hayden was coming and for some reason the thought of him seeing me in a dress terrified me and made me blush all at the same time and if you ask me that was the most annoying part of this whole night.

At the point where I began hearing people flood the lowest level at the house I walked out of my room. I tried to draw no attention to myself as I walked down the main stairwell, but as soon as I looked around I saw Hayden look directly at me and smiled. I began noticing family members calling my name which made me smile even more and I waved to every one of them. I loved Christmas more than anything.

Hayden was standing next to my uncle John and my dad. I hurried over to my uncle and gave him a hug.

My uncle John was a crazy fisherman living on a huge lake in a remote part of Florida. He was the fun aspect of my family. He wasn't all about the whole big business thing although he did own a couple dozen bait and fish shops around the country and even still he had a pretty large home.

"Uncle John I thought you were going to miss the party!"

He laughed pushing his salt and pepper hair out of his eyes and he scratched his trimmed beard, "Of course not Raven! I would never miss it," John stepped back, "Who is this young man?"

Hayden smiled, "I apologize, sir. We have been talking all this time and I haven't introduced myself. I am Hayden Seth."

Hayden looked perfect in a ghostly way. His light skin made him glow in the low lighting. He wore a simple tuxedo without a tie and his wavy black hair was messy as always. His gray eyes glittered.

My uncle shook his hand and smiled, "I'm John, Raven's uncle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hayden turned to me, "Raven do you want to go get some food?"

"I haven't even seen you for ten minutes and you all already asking for food." I laughed.

"Is this a yes?"

My father laughed, "You two should run along, your uncle and I have to talk business."

I frowned, "Dad it's Christmas!"

He smiled, "It won't be long. Go on I will talk to you later."

"Okay, but hurry!" I grabbed Hayden's hand and I started walking away.

Hayden got some food from the kitchen and I hated the fact how I kept looking at him. His gray eyes sparkled whenever he laughed and his worry lines seemed to fade away. We talked as he ate and years of all the turmoil he had told me were whisked away and I loved seeing my best friend like this. The pain that always seemed to fall on his shoulders was gone completely.

I was in the middle of telling Hayden a story about my uncle when felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned and I was immediately immersed in a hug, "Ah my baby girl!"

I smiled, "Hi Grandma!"

She pulled back and warm memories of cookies and quilts fresh from the dryer. Her black hair had beautiful silver streaks perfectly balanced in her hair. Grandma wore a sleeveless light pink dress that reached just below her knees with a satin shawl around her shoulders. She looked like she could be 40 or 70 she just had one of those faces.

"Oh sweetheart you look gorgeous! Just like a goddess!" She winked.

I blushed, "Thanks Grandma. You look beautiful yourself!"

Hayden cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, "Hello I'm Hayden Seth."

Grandma shook his hand and laughed, "Well I'll be, it's not everyday you get to meet your granddaughter's boyfriend."

I flushed red why did everyone just assume that, "Ah no he's just my friend."

Grandma frowned, "Hm, that's a shame. Oh well I better be going I have to greet my other family members being the patriarch and all," My grandma giggled, "Your father thinks he's so hot. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here now would he," She leaned closer, "Between you and me you're my favorite granddaughter, Little Raven."

"I kind of always suspected that." I said.

She smiled and hugged me and whispered, "He's a sweetheart. Don't let him go."

Before I could protest once again he was just a friend she walked away blending back into the crowd of people.

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm sorry about her she's a little enthusiastic on well, everything."

"Did she call you Little Raven?" He asked changing the subject.

I nodded, "Yeah, my mom and her used to call me that a lot, you know before..."

"Right," Hayden was the only person I ever talked to about my mother's death. He knew all the gruesome details from beginning to end. He was probably really annoyed that I kept talking about it, but if he was he never showed it.

Suddenly one of my favorite songs came on and I gasped, "I freaking love this song!"

Hayden stretched hand out to me, "If you like this song, why don't I teach you to dance?"

I laughed bitterly, "I'll step on your feet."

I hated dancing. My father tried to get me into lessons for practical ballroom dancing when I was 10 and boy did that fail. In fact I think I might have thrown the two inch heels I was forced to wear at the instructor.

He smiled, "I do not think I would mind it from a beautiful girl like you."

I flushed red. Was he flirting with me? No I was like a sister to him. Wasn't I? I put the thought out of my mind and took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor.

I looked up at him, "Tell me what to do."

"First off loosen up. It is a dance, you are not trying to kill me, I hope."

I nodded and relaxed my hands.

"Okay put your right hand on my left shoulder, your other right Raven. Good. And your other hand goes in mine like this." He slipped his hand back into mine and put his other hand on my lower back sending an arc of electricity up my back and making my heart thump, "Okay I am going to start moving."

Hayden took a step back and I followed him naturally we took a couple of spins and I found out that I wasn't that bad at it. I guess the reason I had such a problem when I was younger is I didn't grow into my feet as easily.

"Is this how your Christmases go normally?" He asked breaking the silence.

I stared at our feet turning in sync with the music, "Yes. When my mother was here," I choked, "we would spend the day at our old house making cookies and wrapping presents when I turned six that was the first time I had ever gone here for Christmas."

"Why is that?"

I sighed, "My stepmother hated my mother. Me being born almost ripped apart her family. So even though we were invited we never came. I still got presents from my father. Dresses and things like that, but it wasn't the same as being here with everyone I loved."

"Oh," He said in a small voice, "What was your mother like?"

"I've told you a million times."

"Yes, but your eyes light up when you speak of her," There it was again.

I looked up at him and he smiled encouragingly, "She was beautiful. I got her curly hair," I laughed, "She hated it so much. She gardened like me and in all honesty I garden to remember her. What about your dad?"

His face darkened. I knew I had just touched uncharted territory, "Raven I'd rather not speak of him. I never do."

"Hayden you've left me nothing about your family."

His eyes turned dark gray almost black. I was scared that I had gone too far, but I had to break at least one of his mysterious barriers,"He was abusive to my family. My brothers and sisters and I mostly. He was murdered later and his body was never found."

I blinked several times, "But what happened to your brothers and sisters?"

"We were split up. It broke my mother down, but I refused to leave her."

I was speechless. How could have Hayden gone through so much hell and still be so happy?

He shook his head, "These things do not make for good conversations."

I smiled grimly, "You're right," I coughed at the floor and looked back up, "Are you going to college?" Another part of his life I had never asked about.

"Of course. I am going here locally though. What about you?" He looked nervous like I was about to tell him all the wrong things, but I mean I wasn't his to keep.

"I got accepted into NYU. Full scholarship and everything."

Instead of smiling or at least being glad for me he pursed his lips, "Oh."

"I mean it's not like we still can't talk or whatever. You know?"

He nodded, "Per- I mean Raven I just..."

"What Hayden?" I looked around for a moment and realized the only people in here were distant cousins and they were in the far back of the corner.

"Why don't you go here locally? I-I mean you are certainly brilliant enough to get into anywhere."

I shook my head, "There aren't enough opportunities here."

He looked at the ground avoiding my eyes.

Now I was getting angry, "Listen Hayden you are a great friend and all, but I thought you'd at least be happy for me. I worked my butt off the last four years keeping my grades up to get into NYU."

"I know Raven that's not the problem."

The room was suddenly a horrible cold chill and I panicked. Hayden stopped moving and a sick feeling ran through my gut. He put his hand on my cheek and I froze.

He was going to kiss me.

No. No, no, no, _no._

This can't be happening.

He got closer andI freaked out I turned my cheek and I stepped back.

"I can't Hayden. I'm sorry." I felt his hand drop down to his side again and that's when I ran. I felt the eyes of the unknown cousins on me and worst of all I felt Hayden's sad gray eyes too.

A.N. Hello my lovelies! Or lovely. I'm honestly not sure how many people follow this story, but don't be afraid to follow me! I shall certainly follow back. Anyway how do you think the story's going? Do y'all see problems? Anything I need to fix? Comment and I'll fix it.

Thanks for reading!

Love from Indy,

Persie :)


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas sucked.

And holy crap was I mad.

I was mad at Hayden for putting me in that situation. I was mad at the fact he didn't want me to live my dream and I was pissed that he tried to kiss me.

Him and I were perfect as friends and we didn't need to be anything other than that. After all we were just teenagers. God only knows how unbalanced our hormones were. We could get together and then we break up and we wouldn't be friends anymore. Then I'd lose my only friend I could not let that happen.

Then there was the really stupid girly part of me saying what if it did work? What if I did kiss him? What if I liked it and we fell in love and we were happy? I pushed those thoughts so far out of my mind, but they always seemed to dance right back to the front.

Being on break though I had time to think and mope and be a girl and since my family had their own agendas they were hardly at the house. Hayden did call the house number and when I didn't answer he called my phone. He left messages and texts saying how sorry he was, but how was I supposed to react to that? What was I supposed to even say? I felt like any thing I'd say would be a catch 22 situation that anything I could say would be wrong, but not saying anything could make everything so much worse.

When finally I was tired of hearing my phone buzz I picked up.

"Raven?"

"What?" It came out a lot harsher than I meant, I could almost see him cringe.

"Did you get my texts?"

I shifted my phone over to my other shoulder, "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence and then he said, "I am so sorry."

I looked at the ceiling waiting for an omen from my mother something anything to help, "Yeah."

"I didn't want to push you I," He paused, "I didn't want to lose my friend." The tone of his voice made it clear that wasn't the reason, but I decided to drop it.

"I don't either. It made me so mad though that you weren't going to let me go to New York and live my dream out."

"I am so sorry."

I sighed, "Stop apologizing please. Okay? You're still my best friend."

I could almost hear the smile in his voice, "Good."

I hung up after saying goodbye feeling a little better, but I knew that our relationship would probably be damaged forever.

When we got back to school however Hayden was fine as if none of what happened on Christmas effected him. We were just the good old friends we were. It was weird. I expected him to be awkward, but he wasn't at least not more than normally.

When spring rolled around I got my letter of acceptance to New York University. Hayden started to pull away like when we first met. It was very odd. It put a pit in my stomach and I felt angry again. I was only going to be in Connecticut for a few months until I moved into an apartment with Mira, the smart one in the family, who was going out for her PhD. I couldn't wait to get out of this town, but Hayden really wanted me to stay.

I tried to convince him that it was only about 100 miles away, he tried to make it seem like he was cool and that he wasn't sad, but it was obvious he was. I didn't know why he told me he was over liking me, but could he still have feelings for me?

I think that was answered the week before I had to leave. I was trying to get Hayden to see my garden that I had been working on since March and he wasn't having any of it.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on the sun isn't going to kill you!"

"I would not be so sure," Hayden rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Are you afraid of the thorns on the rose bushes pricking you?" I smiled as my comment started ticking him off.

He glared at me, "No of course not I-"

"Then come on!" I dragged him out of the house and into the bursting light of spring. I laughed when I saw Hayden's face twisted in a horrified manor and he jokingly pushing me.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Why are you a vampire? Going to sparkle for me?" I laughed again as he looked at me confused.

He shook his head, "When have vampires sparkled?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Twilight. You know the god-awful book and movie series?"

He cocked his head sideways.

"Did they even have movie theaters in Maine?"

"Um," He stammered, "Not at least where I lived."

"Okay I _have_ to make you watch those crappy movies." I took his hand again and began leading him through the garden pointing out the different flowers as we went. He seemed to be happy, but he was shying away from them as if they were going to reach out and kill him.

It was nice to see that we could do this that what happened in December didn't effect our friendship, but didn't I want to kiss him? For that moment when I hesitated back there I wanted to kiss him and hold him, but I just couldn't risk it. This was more confusing than pre-cal for Hayden.

Plus he must have moved on by now. He knew that, or at least thought, I didn't like him. He must have had an eye on another girl by now. He's 17 after all.

When we stopped by the narcissus flowers I picked one up and handed it to Hayden and he gently held it, "See they aren't going to kill you."

"That's not what I was worried about." He held up the flower that had suddenly gone limp. Which was strange considering the fact I just picked it.

"Did you just kill my flower?"

"No of course not!"

"It was freshly picked," I pointed out.

He looked around nervously almost like a robot he said, "Girl what chu' on?"

It was silent for a moment then I burst out laughing and his face flushed, "What?! Isn't that modern day terminology?"

I couldn't answer I was laughing too hard.

"Your damn brothers!" He half yelled going even redder.

Grabbing my composure I said, "They put you up to this?"

"They said it was more modern."

I shook my head, "Hayden, don't listen to them. I like the way you talk. It's cute."

As soon as I said it I blushed almost as much as the red gardenias behind me. He looked down at me and I stared into his eyes and he leaned down. I swear I heard my heart thump wildly. He was so close.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Heather, my stepmother, suddenly called out.

Hayden smiled suddenly pulling away. I saw an emotion flick across his face, but it was gone before I could even read it, "Come on I think we are having pizza. I have never tried it."

"You have never had pizza?" So much for that moment.

"Come on! I am hungry." Grabbing my hand and he dragged me down the path practically running.

"When are you not?"

"Good point."

"I always have good points."

Hayden stopped walking and I ran into him.

"Ow!" I muttered, "What's wrong?"

He turned to me and smiled warily, "It's nothing, Raven."

My eyes narrowed, "Listen, Hayden, I know when you're upset. What's wrong? You've been acting really weird."

"It is nothing." He said going forward into the house.

The rest of the night was fine he left after eating and that was it.

I couldn't help remembering the first day I met him and how I seemed to remember his voice and his face. I didn't know him before. Right?

I pushed it out of my mind and went to bed.

Days went by then weeks then months and finally the days leading up to me leaving. My family seemed to be doing the same thing Hayden had been doing, pushing me further and further away. Even my stepmother who hated me even seemed to be sad. Hayden seemed less talkative and I started getting really frustrated, but I put that out of my mind I was going to New York soon and I couldn't get anymore stressed.

However despite my family and Hayden's thoughts I was ecstatic. I had all of my things that I needed packed up and ready to go and the moving truck would be dropped off the day before I left.

The next morning the truck was ready and my family with their always fluttering schedule said goodbye to me the day before and all that was left in the house was me and Hayden.

I silently made breakfast for us and he made no room for conversation so it stayed in an eerie silence.

I cleared my throat and said, "You know it's only 93 miles from here."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to visit all the time."

"Yeah."

I flipped around, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Hayden's eyes met mine and in a calm voice he said, "Nothing Raven."

I verbally groaned, "Don't lie to me. You have been like this for months ever since..." I trailed off.

"I know."

"You still like me don't you?" The world stopped moving.

Instead of giving me a straight forward answer, as always, he said, "I have been hiding something from you. Sit down Raven."

I bit my lip and sat. Holy crap here it comes.

He took my hand and I held his loosely, "Raven before you ask questions before you do anything listen to me."

I nodded.

He swallowed and the next words were certainly not the ones I was expecting at all, "You are a goddess."

**A.N.**

**DEH DEH DEEEEEHHH! Ahem. Anyway. Tell me what you think about what has happened so far and tell me if there are any mistakes anything I screwed up. My bata reader is currently a bit too far away to read and fix for me tonight, but I thought I'd wing it.**

**Remember the whole: "When are you not?"**

**"Good point."**

**"I always have good points."**

**Hayden stopped walking and I ran into him.**

**There is going to be a really cute thing about that later on in the story so it isn't random I promise.**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**Persie :3**


End file.
